Each year thousands of persons suffer burns as the result of accidents. Unfortunately, many of these individuals suffer extensive facial burns which result in scarring. During the healing process, the tissues around the mouth and the lips shrink. This shrinkage can permanently reduce the size of the mouth opening resulting in problems in eating, dental care, and speech as well as appearance. Presently, correction of microstomia requires surgical treatment. But the result may be functionally and cosmetically less than perfect, and the microstomia may recur. It is known that scars from burns can be remodelled by pressure. However, there is no known technique for retarding or preventing shrinkage of the tissues around the mouth and the lips. Because of the number of burn patients who suffer this deformity, there is a need for any technique or device which can help these persons, particularly if the technique or device is simple and inexpensive.